The Lone Wolf Vs The Shepard
by The Shadow Commander
Summary: One is ranked Hyper-Lethal, the other is the hero of the Citadel. One is a young SPARTAN-III, the other is a veteran N7 soldier. Both are soldiers and consider heroes, but only one is the perfect soldier. Who will win, the Lone Wolf or the Shepard. Rated M: For reasons.


**So, I have just finished my second run of Halo: Reach's legendary campaign and starting my second run of Mass Effect 3, because I'm a little too busy to finish Dark Souls 3... It makes sense right?**

 **Anyway, you probably want to know what's the gender of Shepard and Six. Well, that is up to you guys, for I could careless. Also, the same thing goes for pairings, it is all up to you. Popular vote wins, I guess.**

 **And one more thing, Shepard's armor is the default N7 armor. Six, on the other hand, has the following:** **Mark V[B]Helmet w/ UA Attachment, Commando Left Shoulder, FJ/PARA Right Shoulder, Tactical/LRP Chest Piece, Tactical/TACPAD, FJ/PARA Knee Guards, and the Default**

* * *

 _ **August 30th, 2552**_

 _ **Sinoviet ship breaking facility, Aszod, Reach**_

 ** _SPARTAN B-312 "Noble Six"_**

When the last Covenant soldier, a Brute Chieftain, was killed, Noble Six and the remaining UNSC soldiers regrouped back to the center platform. Once the five soldiers of the UNSC regrouped, they began to reload their weapons.

 _"Noble to Keyes, pad is clear."_ Noble Four, Emile-A239, said from the MAC gun, that was currently rigged on top of the facility.

 _"On the way."_ The captain of the UNSC Pillar of Autumn, Jacob Keyes, said over the Comm system.

 _"_ _Six, time for you to leave,"_ Emile said, to the super soldier. _"Get the package to the pad, and get your ass off the planet. I got your back."_

The Spartan looked up to their comrade, before giving them a small nod. Six then place the DMR, that they had during the long mission, onto their back before walking towards the landing.

 _"This is Keyes, on hot approach to Platform Delta."_ Keyes said, once the Spartan and the marines reached the pad, as two light-colored Pelican began to descend towards the pad.

When the lead Pelican finally landed onto the platform, its rear door opened up, revealing a high-ranking UNSC officer and a group of UNSC marines. The officer and marines then stepped off the Pelican, making their way towards Six and the other marines.

"Good to see you, Spartan. Catherine assured me I could count on you." Captain Keyes said as he put his hand on the Spartan's grey-colored armor.

Before Six could say anything, the group was then interrupted by UNSC soldier getting hit by a spike. The Spartan quickly turned around and found four Brute Chieftans and ten Brute Majors, all having Spike Rifles or Gravity Hammers.

"KILL THE HUMAN AND THE DEMON!" One of the Chieftans roared.

"Sir, we need to fall back into the Pelican!" One of the marines yelled as both Marines and Spartan opened fire on the Brutes.

"I know, Private!" Keyes yelled before he pulled out his Magnum and started to exchange fire with the Brutes. "Lieutenant, we need to get out of here no-" Keyes was then cut off by an explosion, which sent Six flying off the side of the platform.

As he fell from the platform, the Spartan quickly tried to lock up their armor before hitting the ground. They manage to successfully lock up their armor, but he crashed into the side of the mountain. As their armor soaked up the rocky terraform of the mountain, the MJOLNIR Power Assault Armor started to get scratched and dented. Once Six hit the ground, their entire front body absorbed the shock.

The Spartan let out a low groan, before unlocking their armor. Once the Spartan's armor was unlocked, his helmet HUD started to show that armor had multiple problems. One of the problems was the shields weren't coming back up. Another problem was the helmet microphone was busted, which meant the Spartan couldn't speak without removing their helmet. It also meant that his Comms system was busted, meaning no call for help.

Another problem that the Spartan found was their right leg was broken in two different places. Also, the Spartan's arm was broken, leaving them in pain. Spartan then remembered about the A.I. that Halsey gave them.

The Spartan then waited a bit, before pushing themselves onto their back. Once on their back, Six checked the A.I. container and found it wasn't cracked. The Spartan let out a sigh of relief before everything started to go black.

* * *

 _ **22 Hours Later**_

Six started to awake, find that they were being held inside a purple-ish cell. The Spartan also notice that his arm and leg wasn't broken anymore, for they had more control over their movements... to an extent. As the Spartan was making sure his arms and legs weren't broken anymore, they found their hands to be cuffed together by Covenant Energy shackles.

The Spartan then looked at the cuffs, before Six then notice that their helmet was fixed and so was the rest of their armor. Six then started to remember the A.I. container, that was on their back, during the battle. Six manage to move their hands to the right side other armor, only to find nothing back there.

Six was about to curse but was soon stopped when they heard a door slide open. The Spartan moved to cells bars and found a Brute Chieftan and two Brute minors walking towards him.

"Restraints on!" The Chieftan growled.

Six then felt the energy shackles separate his arms from each other, by force, before throwing him to the wall. The Spartan, now shackled to the wall, was waiting for the group of Brutes walk into the Spartan's cell.

"Chieftan, why are we keeping the Demon alive?" One of the minors asked.

"Because this little Demon will tell us where the human homeworld is," the Chieftain growled, before he pulled out the A.I. container from his back, holding up to Six's face. "It will also tell us what this is?"

Six just rolled their eyes at the Brute Chieftan.

"Well, Demon? Speak!" One of the minors growled. "That stupid, slimy Huragok should've fixed your armor!"

"Maybe, it can't talk." The other minor said, earning an annoyed grunt from the Chieftan.

"Or that stupid Huragok didn't fix the armor at all." The Chieftan said, before turning off the restraints, forcing Six on the floor. "It also means it didn't fix up his wounds." The Chieftan then grabbed Six by the throat.

"I hope it means we can eat it then." One of the minors said, as Six started to struggle from the choke hold of the Chieftan.

"Maybe, min-" Chieftan was then cut off by the ship's PA system.

 _"Chieftan! We have two new contacts."_ Another Brute said over the ship's PA. _"Wait, a secon- Brace for impact!"_ Once the four heard this, the entire ship shook violently.

Due to the ship being hit by something, the Chieftains dropped Six onto the floor, as Chieftan and his minors lost their balance and fell to the ground. Six took this chance and quickly got up, grabbing the Gravity Hammer the Chieftains dropped.

Once the Spartan had the hammer, they brought it down the ape-like beings head, making it explode like a watermelon. He then walked over to the two others and started to beat them with the end of the Gravity Hammer. Once all three Brutes were killed, Six walked over to the A.I. storage device and picked it up.

Six looked at it for a few second, before opening up and pulling out the A.I. chip. The Spartan then put the A.I. chip inside the slot inside their helmet.

At first, the Spartan felt like their head was submerged in ice cold liquid. The feeling soon left, but was replaced with the feeling of something was moving around in their head.

 _ **'A lot more room than I expected."**_ A feminine voice, sounding identical to Doctor Halsey, said inside Six's head. _**"Sorry, where are my manners. My name is Cortana."**_

It felt weird for Six to have someone else talking inside his head.

 ** _'So, Noble Six, why are we inside a Covenant ship? Being more specific the destroyer Reclaimer of Light.'_ **

Before Six could answer, a giant beam of orange light cut through the Covenant ship's armor. Six fell to the floor of the cell and started to pull towards the ship hull breach. Luckily, Cortana activated Six's magnetic boots, forcing him to grip the metal floor of the ship. After a few seconds, the rooms air levels stabilized, for the lack of oxygen.

 _ **'I must say, that was unexpected.'**_ Cortana said, before Six's HUD started to light up red. _**'Noble Six, brace for impact! They are coming around for another attack!'**_

Before Six could do anything, another beam hit the ship, sending the Spartan into space. As the Spartan floated into space, they notice a large ship-like asteroid that was flying past the destroyed Covenant destroyer and another ship of unknown origin. As he kept on floating through space, he started to zone in and out. After closing their eyes for what seem to be a few seconds. He was soon awoken by Cortana's voice.

 ** _'Noble Six, we may have a problem."_** Cortana said. _**"Your oxygen supply is low and you have about five minutes of air left. I- I am sorry.'**_

Six didn't say anything, but only pulled out the tags of Jorge-052. The Spartan wrapped his hand around the tags, before looking at the plant below.

"Cortana, send out a distress beacon." Six said. "Wake me up when I arrive in Valhalla."

 _ **'Sure thing, Spartan.'**_ Cortana said, as Six closed their eyes.


End file.
